


Ne m'abandonne pas

by sleeping_bunnie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Sad Ending, Violence, disturbing behavior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_bunnie/pseuds/sleeping_bunnie
Summary: Lorsque l'on fait une erreur, on s'en rend toujours compte trop tard. C'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Minerva qui, à trop jouer avec le feu, a fini par se brûler.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Sting Eucliffe/Minerva Orland





	Ne m'abandonne pas

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un OS que j'ai écris il y a des années maintenant que je me suis dis que je pouvais poster ici également. Il est assez sombre donc lisez bien les tags avant de le lire.

« Je suis là ! »

Aussitôt, je me redressai du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise, un peu stressée par ce qui allait suivre. Le grand blond qui venait d'entrer dans mon appartement était dorénavant posté à l'entrée du salon, il attendait sûrement que je vienne le saluer.

« Salut Sting, commençais-je, en lui adressant un sourire hésitant. »

Cela sembla lui satisfaire car il me gratifia, à son tour, d'un grand sourire. Il semblait content de me voir. Il ne le sera pas pour longtemps.

Peinée, je m'avançai vers lui pour lui faire la bise mais il posa sa main sur mon cou et me rapprocha plus près encore afin de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient agréables, bien qu'un peu sèches, mais je me retins de lui montrer que j'appréciais son geste. Je rompis l'échange et lui intimai de s'installer sur le canapé, avant de me tourner vers lui :

« Un café crème ? lui demandais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, merci. »

Je me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers la cuisine afin de nous préparer de quoi boire, tandis que Sting feuilletait les magazines posés sur la table basse. Il ne se fait pas prier pour se servir, lui. Je soupirai intérieurement tandis que je faisais chauffer de l'eau, cet homme sera toujours égal à lui-même, décidément. Cela faisait presque deux ans que nous nous connaissions, et même s'il avait changé, certaines manies restaient bien présentes. Sting et moi étions dans la même classe à l'université et c'est comme ça que je l'avais connu, c'était un jeune homme assez joyeux mais bien trop sûr de lui et qui aimait bien rabaisser les autres par moments. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui je m'entendais. C'est assez drôle de voir que nous avons fini par devenir assez proches. Trop proches même.

Une fois nos boissons prêtes, je m'assis dans le fauteuil à ses côtés, tandis qu'il me remerciait et délaissa aussitôt ce qu'il lisait pour entamer la conversation :

« Comment tu vas ? J'ai oublié de te demander la dernière fois, mais ça a été tes exams ?

\- Ça va, merci. Je pense les avoir réussis, même si j'ai le sentiment d'avoir fini un peu vite, avouais-je.

\- Dis pas ça. Si c'est toi, j'suis sûr qu'il y aura pas de problème ! »

Un peu flattée, je lui souris en secouant la tête. Sting reprit :

« Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Je te manque tant que ça ? Ricana-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. »

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je prenais une gorgée de café. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler légèrement, preuve du stress qui s'emparait de moi et il sembla lui aussi le remarquer puisqu'il prit ma main libre dans les siennes pour jouer avec, comme il en avait l'habitude. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, mais le blond adorait mes mains : il les trouvait très douces et prenait plaisir à me voir arriver avec une nouvelle manucure lorsqu'on se voyait. C'était assez inhabituel venant de lui car il n'était pas le genre de personne à faire attention aux détails, mais je trouvais ça plaisant. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'avec Sting, il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence : il avait su me montrer que derrière cette façade hautaine qu'il montrait aux autres, était caché un garçon énormément sensible et attentionné envers ceux qui lui étaient proches. En vérité, c'était une personne assez fragile, et encore plus depuis que sa petite sœur était décédée. Il s'était retrouvé tout seul avec son chagrin et je lui avais proposé mon épaule pour pleurer.

« Minerva ? »

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées et je le vis poser sur moi un regard soucieux. A l'instant, il ressemblait à un petit chiot et je me rappelais que c'était ce regard qui m'avait poussée à l'aider. Le genre que l'on ne pouvait pas ignorer et qui vous faisait mal s'il ne s'évanouissait pas. Mon cœur se serra il sembla soudainement si lourd que ma respiration se troubla.

« Je… Hum… Je dois te dire quelque chose, mon souffle se coupa à la dernière syllabe, comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de continuer à parler. »

Sting, à l'entente de cette phrase se crispa et ses mains enserrèrent la mienne un peu plus fortement, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer à travers la chaleur de celles-ci.

Cette vision me rappela qu'il lui arrivait parfois de devenir agressif lorsqu'il avait un trop-plein d'émotions, et je me promis de bien choisir mes mots pour éviter que ça ne dérape.

Son silence me fit comprendre qu'il était attentif et je repris :

« Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. »

Voilà. C'était dit. D'une façon claire et précise. La prise du blond sur mes mains se fit instantanément plus légère et je remontai lentement mes yeux, que j'avais préalablement baissé lorsque j'avais pris la parole, vers les siens : ils étaient écarquillés et lui, semblait un peu perdu par mes paroles. Pourtant, il le savait. Je poursuivis :

« Sting, je… Je suis désolée mais on peut pas continuer. Rogue rentre bientôt et-

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tout se passait bien et d'un seul coup tu me dis que c'est fini ?! »

D'accord, la mission '' Eviter de l'énerver'', c'était raté. Ses yeux peignaient la colère et l'indignation qu'il éprouvait et le bleu de ses iris me semblait très sombre à ce moment-là.

« Ecoutes, on en a déjà parlé, je t'avais dit que ça allait pas durer et que c'était que pour quelque temps.

\- Et j'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord, siffla le blond.

\- Je suis en couple avec Rogue, lui indiquais-je.

\- Alors quoi ? Maintenant que ce connard rentre et que t'as plus besoin de moi, tu me jettes ?! »

Sting s'était désormais levé et commençait à faire le tour du salon en se massant les tempes. Il va péter un câble. Je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état-là, et rien que de le voir faire ça m'indiquait qu'il essayer de se retenir de ne pas me hurler dessus. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là, il fallait absolument qu'il comprenne, et ce, même s'il devait me détester pour cela. Ça avait été une erreur que de m'être laissée aller dans les bras de Sting pendant que Rogue n'était pas là, mais j'aimais mon petit-ami plus que tout et je n'aurai pas hésité à blesser Sting pour préserver mon couple.

« Arrêtes de dire ça, j'élevai maintenant, moi aussi, la voix. T'as pas le droit de l'insulter, il n'a rien fait ! Et puis n'agis pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu, tu étais bien au courant que j'avais quelqu'un et que c'était pas sérieux ! »

En voyant son visage se décomposer, je regrettai ses derniers mots. Il avait perdu le peu de constance qu'il lui restait et je sentis ma détermination flancher face à cette vision. Sting se reprit tout de même et son regard s'assombrit.

« C'est vrai t'as raison, c'est pas lui que je dois insulter, c'est toi. Comment t'as pu m'utiliser comme ça juste parce que tu te sentais seule, siffla-t-il, t'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que moi je ressentais, au fait que ce serai moi qui souffrirais à la fin, il avait susurré cette phrase et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler.

\- Rien de tout ça n'était intentionnel, je m'étais levée tandis que le blond se tenait au bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te dire ça ?! Depuis que tout ça à commencé, j'arrive plus à dormir tellement je me sens coupable, pour Rogue, mais aussi pour toi ! Lui criais-je, des larmes au coin des yeux. »

Sting sembla s'adoucir à cette vue et s'avança vers moi. Il tendit sa main pour caresser ma joue mais je la repoussai et plantai mon regard embué dans le sien.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Sting, mais il faut vraiment qu'on passe à autre chose, terminais-je.

\- Jamais de la vie ! cria le blond, en un instant son visage avait repris son masque de colère. Je suis amoureux de toi, tu comprends ?! Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne !

\- Mais…Je ne peux pas, je suis avec Rogue, dis-je, saisie par ses mots. »

Il était vrai que son attitude avec moi était très protectrice et qu'il m'accordait beaucoup d'attention, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ses sentiments étaient profonds.

« Ferme la ! »

Le nom de mon copain du l'énerver encore plus car il donna un énorme coup de pied dans la table basse qui se fissura dans un bruit terrifiant. Ses yeux écarquillés me fixaient et face à son regard désemparé mais tout de même furieux, je ne pus que lui obéir. Il recommença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il ferait tout pour que je sois à lui, quand une idée sembla germer dans son esprit. Le blond se redressa d'un seul coup et attrapa mon téléphone, qui gisait sur le sol à cause du coup qu'il avait porté à la table, et me toisa :

« Le seul problème ici, c'est Rogue, commença-t-il. Mais si je m'en débarrasse, alors tout sera comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Il déverrouilla mon téléphone et commença à taper quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, peu confiante.

\- Trois fois rien, railla Sting, je vais juste lui dire à quel point tu es mauvaise et que tu n'as pas pu te retenir quelques mois sans aller voir ailleurs, il regarda fièrement mon visage se décomposer, et à cet instant précis, je compris l'erreur que j'avais faite. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me précipitai sur lui afin de tenter de reprendre mon téléphone. Je devais à tout prix l'empêcher de le dire à Rogue et désormais, plus rien ne m'importait pas même la perspective de lui faire du mal. Il avait pourtant anticipé ma réaction et, en une fraction de seconde, me fit basculer au sol avant de s'asseoir sur mon ventre pour éviter que je puisse me relever.

« Putain Sting arrêtes-ça ! lui criais-je. »

Il empoigna mes cheveux pour toute réponse et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Non, je ne vais pas arrêter, susurra-t-il. Je t'aime et je refuse que tu me laisses tomber pour un autre homme.

\- Mais je suis pas à toi, merde ! explosais-je. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi et va falloir l'accepter ! »

Je l'entendis hoqueter, effarouché par mes paroles avant de me retourner pour que je puisse lui faire face. Il maintenait mes jambes fermement entre les siennes et sa prise sur mes cheveux se renforça.

« Pourtant, quand je te touchais tu ne disais pas ça, ironisa-t-il. »

Le blond rapprocha son visage du mien tandis que je grondai pour qu'il me lâche et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Ah, tu es si belle, soupira-t-il. »

Ses iris semblaient voilées par le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi, à ce moment-là, j'eus l'impression que nous étions tous les deux dans des endroits différents, qu'il ne voyait pas et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Tandis qu'il me contemplait, sa prise sur mes jambes se desserra, alors j'en profitai pour lui asséner un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe qui le fit se tordre de douleur et rouler sur le côté, me libérant par la même occasion. Je m'empressai de récupérer mon téléphone et l'éteignit pour éviter qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser. Si Rogue est au courant, je suis foutue. Je me retourner vers celui qui m'avais mise en colère et le regardai se relever en grognant de douleur. Malgré ce que je lui avais fait, je ne pouvais accepter qu'il ait osé me menacer de tout lui raconter, et prise d'une rage folle, je le giflai de toutes mes forces.

Sting encaissa le choc et attrapa mes poignets, une grimace furieuse peinte sur le visage. Son regard était vide et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était plus maître de lui-même, alors quand il me prit par la gorge en me disant que je n'avais pas le choix, que j'étais à lui et que je devais lui obéir, je cédai à la panique. Je me débattis de toute mes forces en lui hurlant d'arrêter et je plantai mes ongles dans ses poignets afin qu'il me lâche. Sting finit par le faire. Il me balança par terre à cause de la douleur et je basculai en arrière sans avoir pu attraper quelque chose pour me retenir. En tombant, ma tête heurta quelque chose et un petit craquement retentit, suivi d'une violente douleur. Du sang commença à couler de ma tête et ma vue se brouilla. La douleur était si vive qu'aucune syllabe ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres et je pus vaguement distinguer Sting hoqueter de stupeur avant de se précipiter sur moi. Il semblait paniqué et n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions, je sentais ses mains autour de ma tête alors que ma vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Ma respiration s'affaiblit, et chaque inspiration comprimait mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. J'allais mourir, je le sentais. Mes forces s'amenuisaient progressivement tandis que mon esprit s'embrumait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je veux voir Rogue. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir une dernière fois. Les cris de Sting s'étaient presque évanouis. Il releva mon visage, ses paumes enfermant mes joues peut-être qu'il me demandait de rester en vie ou encore de ne pas l'abandonner comme sa sœur l'avait fait avant moi. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la douleur ou de la peur mais une larme coula de mon œil fermé tandis que la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau me parut lointaine.

Elle était là, par terre. La femme qu'il aimait, celle pour qui il aurai tout donné gisait sur le sol, le visage fermé, inerte. Minerva était morte. Il l'avait tuée. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de cet homme exposant la douleur dans lequel il était noyé. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant qui troubla le silence qui accompagnait souvent la mort. Sting la secouait, il pleurait et suppliait, mais il était bien trop tard. Le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui et il ne sut depuis combien de temps il pleurait sur le cadavre de son âme-sœur. Dix minutes ? Des heures ? Un jour même ? Rien de cela ne lui importait désormais. Il souleva le corps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'y installer Minerva.

Allongé dans la baignoire, la femme qu'il aimait contre lui, il aurait pu se sentir comme dans un rêve si la froideur de sa peau ne lui rappelait pas la triste réalité. Sting replaça avec tendresse une mèche noire de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la défunte puis se saisit de la lame du rasoir qu'il avait cassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec elle se manifesta, suivit de beaucoup d'autres faisant redoubler ses larmes. Il n'hésita pas et se fit une entaille sur le poignet. La lame s'enfonça profondément dans sa peau, la chair se coupait, libérant une trainée rouge qu'il veilla à ne pas tomber sur les vêtements de sa compagne. Elle déteste se salir. Sa punition prit fin lorsque le jeune homme ne put supporter la douleur. Des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues et allèrent s'écraser dans la chevelure de la défunte.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, sa tête vacilla et sa vision se fit trouble. »

Le blond déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune et la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de fermer les yeux comme s'il voulait s'endormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, même si cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écris haha.


End file.
